


I Will Love You

by slytherin394



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, I'm Sorry, M/M, Oops, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, after soul survivor and before the things we left behind, and dean has the mark, and it basically takes place after 10x03, casdean - Freeform, i actually kind of veered away from the actual prompt, i got carried away in this fic, in this fic cas's grace is fading, rated teen for the language, somewhere inbetween there i guess, um, who cries at the wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherin394/pseuds/slytherin394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OTP Prompt: Who cries at the wedding?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Love You

**Author's Note:**

> There was an OTP prompt I saw on tumblr: who cries at the wedding?  
> This was about a few weeks ago. I was finally able to finish writing this. I completely got carried away, though, and didn't actually focus on the prompt. And it actually came out kind of sad?? I think. Anyway. Enjoy.

The wedding wasn’t a big fancy one, with an extravagant reception afterwards, and a large cake and the top 40 hits blaring throughout the ballroom. No, it wasn’t like that at all.

It was simple, to say the least. Sam went with Dean and Cas who got their marriage license and drove to the courthouse to get hitched. Charlie helped with forging a birth certificate for Cas. After, they went to get cheeseburgers—Cas’s favorite, he may even like cheeseburgers more than Dean—and drove back to the bunker.

Sam congratulated his brother and brother-in-law and headed to his room to do "research," but Dean knows about Sam’s profile on that dating website he’s been terrible at covering up.

Dean couldn’t stop smiling. It was the happiest he’d ever been. Marrying Cas was the best thing that could’ve happened to him. After all the shit he’s been through, this one good thing is the only thing that matters. He is with Cas, and Cas is with him, and they are happy. Dean is happy, for once.

He never thought something this good, this exciting and exhilarating as marrying Cas was possible. Every time he looked at Cas, Dean felt like he was looking at Da Vinci’s idea of physical perfection carved out of yule marble. Cas was his whole world. Cas, and his stupid head tilt, Cas and his trench coat that Dean had to remind him to wash every now and again because damn, did it smell when he didn’t wash it.

Cas, whose voice is like the husky waters of the wild sea, whose eyes are the only open skies Dean isn’t terrified of, Cas who has saved him time and time again, Cas who adores bees but adores Dean a thousand times more, Cas who is so _captivated_ by the way Dean’s eyes sparkle when the sunlight hits them _just right_ —

Cas, whose borrowed grace is fading.

Cas, who is growing weaker.

Cas, who is dying.

But Dean doesn’t care. Well, of course he _cares_ , but he wants to make the most of their lives together, however long that may be. Dean still has the Mark, and who knows how long his humanity is going to last him. Every second more Dean and Cas have together is a blessing. Dean cherishes every moment—every moment he touches Cas, every moment he stares into those blue, cerulean eyes, every moment he can kiss away the fear from Cas’s thoughts.

Dean, as he and Cas sit on the couch together, thinks of how lucky he is. Does he even deserve this? Does he even deserve this happiness after all he’s done? After all he’s killed? He doesn’t seem to think so. But he also thinks that maybe he might. Maybe this is a reward for all the people he has _saved_ , all the _good_ he’s done.

Thinking about this brings Dean to tears and he doesn’t notice until a tear drops from his face and onto his hand. He wipes his face with the back of his hand and Cas turns to him, noticing his red, glossy eyes.

"Dean?" Cas says. Cas begins to worry when Dean doesn’t respond. "Dean?" Cas asks again. "Dean, are you alright? Did I do something wrong?"

Cas doesn’t know what to do, so he turns to Dean, takes his face in his hands, and kisses him. He kisses Dean’s cheeks, his lips, his forehead, his eyelids, every inch of skin his mouth can find.

" _Dean_ ," breathes Cas as he kisses Dean’s jawline. "Please. Tell me what’s wrong." He pauses. "Do you need something? Dean, are you not...happy?" Cas holds his hunter close, his forehead against Dean’s. "Are you not happy…with _me_?" Cas questions, fear snaking its way into his voice.

Dean laughs softly. Castiel furrows his brows, because what on earth could make Dean Winchester go from tears to laughter? Is he laughing at _Cas_?

Dean kisses Cas, and Cas kisses back with a fervor, though still confused.

" _You_ , Cas. I’m crying because of _you_ ," Dean smiles into the kiss, his arms draped across Cas’s shoulders, one hand fussing with the curls at the nape of Cas’s neck.

Castiel tilts his head.

Dean laughs again, "I’m _happy_ , Cas. I’m happy because for the first time in years—hell, maybe the first time in my _life_ —I actually feel like I deserve something— _someone_. Like I deserve to be happy. And hell if I ain’t. I’m not one for talking about feelings—you know that—but I love you, Cas. I love you. And I know we’re dying, I know we’re getting’ short on time, here, but every moment with you is another moment I’m grateful for."

Dean nuzzles his face into the crook of Cas’s neck. Castiel, an Angel of the Lord, is rendered speechless for the first time. He doesn’t know what to say. So he doesn’t.

Instead of speaking, Cas kisses Dean with an insistent zeal that could never dissipate no matter what kind of shit gets thrown at them.

~~~

Later, when Dean and Cas lay in their bed, facing each other, holding onto one another like someone is going to tear them apart, Cas finally has the words to respond to what Dean confessed earlier.

"Dean," he whispers, so softly that if Dean weren’t right in front of him, he may not have heard him at all.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I know," Dean smiles. "I love you, too." Dean moves closer to Cas, if it’s even possible to be closer to him, what with their limbs tangled with each other’s, their arms holding onto one another, wrapped in a shared blanket, heads adjacent on a collective pillow.

"No, you don’t understand," says Castiel.

Now this wakes Dean up. He opens his eyes and looks at Cas, although he can’t really see him, granted the lights are off and there are no windows in the Men of Letters bunker.

"Dean, the moment I raised you from perdition, your body and soul were torn into pieces."

Dean’s glad that Cas can’t see his facial reaction because right now it would look something along the lines of _Wow, Cas, you really know how to get a guy goin’_.

" I searched all throughout the pit until I could find every piece of you and put you back together. I restored your body, atom by atom. I was told to abandon my mission if your soul was broken. Instead, I managed to interlace some of my grace into your veins, so your soul would never again be torn, broken, or damaged. You have the grace of an angel inside you, Dean. You can overcome the Mark. I know you can. I know you can because I love you and you will always have a part of me with you."

Cas pauses, but not long before he talks again.

"I believe I’ve loved you since the moment I found the first piece of your broken soul in the pit. It was the biggest, brightest piece. I remember seeing it from afar, out of place in a world so dark and torturous. In that one piece of soul alone, I saw your most cherished memories, what makes you happy, your longings, your dreams; I have seen the darkest parts of you, Dean Winchester. And I still love you. I will love you until my grace fully fades away, and even then, I will love you, I will love you, and I will love you."

It was Dean’s turns to be speechless. Had Cas really restored his body? Did hell really do that to him? And since when did Cas begin talkign like he's reciting some poetry?

" _Cas_ ," is all Dean is able to say, in a strained voice, husky with sleepiness and something a little more emotional.

"I love you, Dean. _I love you_."

A moment passes, Dean doesn’t know how long, but he knows that Cas is still awake. Cas sighs contentedly before saying, "Sleep, Dean. I’ll watch over you."

He may have been imagining it, but Dean is pretty sure Cas’s last words before he fell asleep were, "I always do. I always will."

And Dean will let him.

Because for once, Dean knows he deserves this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I love you all. I can be found browsing my tumblr dash and crying over my OTPs and lack of a life at:
> 
> www.thescienceofsimplicity.tumblr.com


End file.
